Vincent and the Boar
by jennigirl
Summary: A parody of the epic love story, Vincent meets the love of his life.


So I wrote this as a sort of joke, and decided to publish it. Hope it makes you laugh. I don't own Lost or any of the characters.

Vincent looked off into the forest with a dull look in his eye. He didn't like this place, it was too hot, he didn't have his bed and worst of all, he didn't have his favourite toys he had back in Australia. He'd only been here a few days, but it had felt like an eternity. One would argue that everything felt like an eternity to a dog, after all, dogs were simple minded animals. His owner, Walt was off doing something with his father, leaving him alone. Vincent had made a quick decision. Instead of lying around all day, he was going to explore.

Vincent took a long walk into the forest. He stepped slowly, and carefully. He didn't want to get himself injured and have to take a visit to the scary doctor-man. The very thought made Vincent shudder with fear. After awhile he came across a clearing. The ground was muddy, because it had just rained. The mud was dug up, by some mysterious animal. Tree roots were exposed, and nibbled at in various places. The bark on the trees had also been scratched at. Vincent figured this would be a good place to rest.

Vincent chose a soft bit of ground to lye down on. It was a hole in the ground where the mud had been dug up. It was very comfortable; it almost felt like his bed at home. Vincent found himself drifting off to sleep. He was awoken in terror by a loud noise. What he saw next would change how he saw the island.

Vincent had no idea what this animal was. She was about his size, with a long snout, and large tusks. She had hooves, almost like a horse. The little fur she had was course and rough. She had a gorgeous tale in Vincent's eyes; it curled perfectly and rested along her back. She was truly a beautiful creature. He adored the expression on her face. It was one of anger and confusion. Vincent barked loudly, talking to this creature, telling her that he wasn't a threat. He didn't think this creature would understand.

Surprisingly, she answered back. She spoke in an angry voice, this area was her home and she did not like animals moving into her territory. Vincent was so love-struck, he apologized immediately. He bowed down in front of her, and told her his name. He moved in to lick her snout. This animal had some sort of effect on him, he found himself falling in love with her on the spot.

The boar was confused by the positive attention she was receiving from this strange animal. No animal had ever been kind to her. She glared at him, he was just making fun of him, and she knew it. She backed away from him slowly and ran away from him. She ran deep into the forest, as fast as her stubby legs would carry her. She stopped behind a large tree to catch her breath. Tears slowly streamed down her face, as she was yet again reminded of past heart-ache. She had loved another boar once, not too long ago. He mistreated her, teased her, and made her feel unwanted. She hated him now, but still, she cried when she found out he had been killed by some strange creatures on the beach. She was weak for crying then, she was weak for crying now. She didn't know what he was; all she knew is that he taunted her. He was an attractive animal, with his golden coat, and pink tongue, which hung out his mouth perfectly.

Vincent was confused. Why did this animal run from him so? He was in love with her; it was love at first site. He followed her into the forest, ignoring the fatigue that was threatening to take over him. He ran as fast as he could when he picked up her scent. After a long while, he came across her. It broke his heart to see the tears streaming down her face. He watched her for awhile, and then whispered to her in the kindest tone possible. He told her he loved her.

The boar looked at him. Was he legit? Was he being serious? She asked him this, in a soft tone. To her surprise, he answered. He told her yet again that he loved her, that he wanted to protect her. He told her he wanted to be with her. She walked towards him, and pressed her snout to his. They stood like that for awhile, silently enjoying each other's company. Together, they walked back to the clearing. When they got back, the boar laid down on the ground and invited Vincent to lay beside her. Vincent lay down beside the boar, and put a paw over her stomach. He wanted to stay like this forever, holding the animal he loves in his arms.

Vincent never wanted to be found again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in the forest, living with his true love. She'd teach him how to survive here; he wouldn't need to depend on humans ever again. He knew he couldn't be a full male for her, being neutered at the age of one. That thought broke his heart, and he told her this. He hoped she wouldn't mind, that she wouldn't throw him out of her life.

The boar was in shock when she heard that he wouldn't be able to reproduce with him. Why would she care about that? She only goes in heat once a year and she wouldn't be able to have babies with him anyways. She never cared for babies, snotty little things. She just wanted to build a life with the only creature to ever love her.

Vincent and the boar spent the next few days together. They got to know each other better, and found themselves more in love than ever. However, what happened next would replay in Vincent's mind for the rest of his life. The boar ran ahead of him, and was immediately speared by something. She wobbled for a minute, and then fell down. Vincent looked with shock, and ran towards her. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She told Vincent that she did not have long on this earth. She told him how much she loved him and how they will meet in the next life. Vincent started crying, and told her to hang on. He'd make her better somehow. The boar shook her head sadly and told him it was too late for that. She gave Vincent a kiss, then took her last breath. Vincent nudged her with his nose repeatedly. She didn't budge. Vincent howled sadly into the sky, and cried his sorrow to the world. His heart was breaking by the second.

Vincent buried her body with some leaves he gathered and cried over her grave. He didn't know what else to do, so he gave her grave one last look, and walked towards the camp. Perhaps being around his owner would heal his heavy heart. As Vincent walked, he knew he would never forget the few days him and the boar shared together. He'd hold those memories close to his heart and remember them forever….

The End.


End file.
